Who Do You Love?
by general wildcat
Summary: Chaylor & Troypay, some Chadpay and Traylor. Some teenage couples think they're going to be together forever. But we're about to see how quickly someone's heart can go from one person to another. Read the trailer now in HD...possibly! -Rated T to be safe-
1. Trailer

Ok so this is one of the first new stories I'm working on. It was in the poll I put up, which is basically a Chadpay and Traylor turning into a Chaylor and Troypay. My idea behind this is to create a songfic story because I liked doing it so much with Beauty and the Beast and it's fun to read songfics sometimes. XD Maybe i even got inspired by a few. But I'm saying which ones or it might ruin the magic. LOL Come on, I'm trying to start off on a good note and making a joke. If it worked then yay. If not well then...boo! Anyway, this trailer has been typed for a while now and I figured now was as good a time as any to put it up and I'm really sorry for making you guys wait for a new story from me. So let me know what you think of the trailer. I should be able to get a good amount of some of the story done during my winter break should you guys urge me to continue. So let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys!And for all you Chaylor and/or Troypay lovers out there, they're going to be the major part of the story just so you know. So i really hope that means you guys will be into it! And I will shut up and let the imaginary trailer play in your minds in three, two, one....

* * *

-Shows Troy talking to Taylor-

"To think I don't know what I'd do without you." Taylor joked.

"Yeah. We're gonna be together forever." Troy agreed slipping his arm around her.

**A typical teenage couple**

-switches to Chad and Sharpay arguing-

"You're a selfish jerk!" Sharpay exclaims, pointing at Chad.

"And you're a high maintenance nasty witch!" Chad yells back.

**A typical teenage break-up**

-Sharpay and Gabriella are walking around town-

"Gabriella I am done letting guys control my life." Sharpay declares. "I say we live on town for a day!"

**Sometimes it seems like the end of it**

-switches to Gabriella and Troy-

"Gabs my life is over." Troy complains.

**But there's always a way around it**

"You know, I think I can hook you up with someone." Gabriella replies.

"Who?" Troy asks.

"It's a blind date!" Gabriella says with a smile.

**Other times it doesn't go as you expect**

-Chad approaches Taylor in a club-

"Wanna grab some lunch sometime?" he asks flirtatiously.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't hook up." Taylor says with a wink.

**Plans change and people change**

-flashes to Troy on stage singing-

"_Music's in my soul_

_I can feel it everyday_

_It's the one thing on my mind"_

-Sharpay walks into the karaoke bar and sees Troy singing on stage-

"Troy!" she gasps.

-switches to Troy walking next to Sharpay down the street with his hands in his pockets-

"It's not exactly something I want people to know. No one expects me to be a music guy." He admits.

**And things happen that you'd never expect**

-shows Chad swinging a microphone-

"_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_Or try to make you laugh"_

-switches to Chad and Taylor walking together-

"I would have never expected you to do something like that. You just don't seem like that kind of guy." Taylor tells him.

"So is that a yes?" Chad asks with a smile.

"A yes to what?" Taylor asks.

"To that date." Chad smiles.

**You're with the last person you ever expect to be with**

-shows Chad and Taylor standing on a porch-

-flashes to Troy and Sharpay leaving a restaurant-

**But then you just wish things could go back to the way they were**

-Gabriella is sitting across from Troy at a coffee shop-

"So what do you think of Sharpay?" she teases.

"Gabs…I think I miss Taylor." Troy confesses.

**And things end in a disaster**

-Sharpay points to Troy angrily-

"You still have feelings for your ex!" she gasps.

"Sharpay I can explain…" Troy starts.

-switches to Taylor looking at Chad disappointed-

"I thought you were done with that girl. How could you do this?" she questions.

"Tay I wasn't getting back together with her. We were just catching up…" Chad stammers.

**Hearts are broken**

-shows Troy hitting his head-

-flashes to Zeke trying to cheer Chad up-

"C'mon man, we don't need girls. The boys are back now!" he says.

"Dude…" Chad sighs heavily, "…I think I'm in love with her."

"With who?" Zeke asks.

-turns back to Troy shaking his head-

"Oh my God…I do love her." He realized.

"But who is it?" Gabriella replies.

**With the musical styling of Kelly Clarkson**

-plays one of her songs with Taylor singing around a club-

_Oh no, I do not hook up, up_

_I go solo_

**Corbin Blue**

-shows Chad singing the verse-

_Oh I'll do whatever it takes_

_And I ain't gonna quit until you're here with me_

_Oh I'll do whatever it takes_

**Cassie Steele**

-plays her song with Sharpay strutting around town with Gabriella by her side-

_Life is a show_

_Skydiving and about to let go_

_Walking the wire with nothing below_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

**The Jonas Brothers**

-shows Troy singing on stage-

_I just wanna play my music all night long_

**And much more**

**Staring the cast of Disney's High School Musical Trilogy**

-plays a clip of "We're All in This Together"

_We're all in this together_

-shows Troy smiling-

_When we reach we can fly_

-flashes to Sharpay and Gabriella giggling-

_Know inside we can make it_

-switches to Chad spinning a basketball on his finger-

_We're all in this together_

-shows Taylor flipping through a book-

_Once we see there's a chance_

-changes to Zeke dancing, then Ryan talking to Sharpay-

_That we have and we take it_

_**Who Do You Love?**_

**Coming soon to a computer near you**


	2. Chapter 1

Ok so for all you guys that reviewed the trailer and alerted or favorited this story, I want to say thank you. I am going to continue this and see how it goes. I'll tell you right now, these first two chapters are just introductary chapters so they're going to start off slow. The majority of this story, however will be Chaylor and Troypay. Just giving you the heads up. So I'll keep it like that up here, nice and short for now, and let you guys get to reading.

* * *

"Alright team, let's go, go, go!" a loud voice bellowed.

In the distance on a college campus, the loud bounces of basketballs dribbling across a gym floor could be heard. They echoed as their hard surfaces came in contact with the ground and together they sounded even louder. A few faint 'swooshes' could be heard, but even that didn't stop the constant dribbling. And then came more the loud voice again.

"You girls can do better than that. Go, go, go!" he repeated.

It was most definitely a hard core basketball practice going on right now. And there was no doubt that this particular coach was giving the students a hard time. At the University of Albuquerque, basketball was everything. It was like the pride of their school. Forget baseball or football, it was all about the basketball. And the coach never let his team forget that. Not to say it intimidated them, of course. Plenty of the team was good. And with the end of the season rapidly approaching, there was no way they were going to let up without a fight.

"Danforth, show these woosies how it's done." The coach ordered.

"Yes sir." A masculine voice replied. Stepping out from a gathered mob of fellow teammates, an African American male picked up one of the stray basketballs and spun it on his finger. He was quite tall, around six feet or so, and his muscular physique was only highlighted by his jersey and his sweat. Slightly covering his brown eyes was a mob of brown curls. They were now a total mess from the practice, but absolutely no one could mistake him for someone else with hair like that. And for only a nineteen-year-old, this boy had mad skills.

Smirking, he dribbled the ball as he ran towards the net and pulled a perfect slam dunk. The bench boys watched in awe at what skill this man portrayed, but the more experience players just nodded and grinned proudly. Even the coach seemed impressed, and that was hard to do. If there was ever anyone to be intimidated of, it was this guy. His rules were to think only about basketball. So despite the fact that his players constantly had more on their minds, he urged them to talk nothing but basketball in his presence. As far as he knew, their heads were always in the game.

"Now that's how it's done." He told them. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. Work hard, eat right, and you too can be a mighty, might tiger!"

The players raised their eyebrows, but very few of them were aware of the coach's moments. Very…odd… moments. He just got too carried away. Or confused basketball with something else. They were all used to it.

Seeing the blank faces, the coach groaned. "Alright, just hit the showers and I'll see you all at the next game."

The Danforth lad watched as most of his teammates just waltzed by and headed into the locker room. But he didn't move anywhere until he got a high five from another player about his height and skin tone. The two boys then headed in together and pulled off their jerseys. The boy that met up with Danforth had very little black hair, but it looked dang good on him. His eyes were a light shade of brown and his smile was incredibly warming. Though he looked just as muscular as his friend, this one had more of a welcoming invitation at first glance. It didn't look like he could hurt a fly.

"Wow man, Coach really had it in for us today." He said.

"Yeah, no joke." The curly-haired one agreed. "Has he flipped his lid or what?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." He shrugged, grabbing a towel from a nearby rack and putting it around his neck.

"What are you talking about, Zeke?" he rolled his eyes.

"Don't act like you don't know." Zeke answered. "Chad you were so busy last night you didn't answer any of my texts. What's going on with you and your girl?"

Chad sighed. He hated it when his friend brought this up. But it was a total guy thing. They had to know all the details. You see, Chad and Zeke have been friends for a long time. So obviously they wanted to know as much as possible about each others' lives when the other wasn't around. It was just a good thing they went to the same school or they'd be totally clueless about each other. Zeke and Chad had gone to the same camp since they were nine. And for a brief period of time, Zeke moved to Chad's neighborhood so they attended the same high school. Even then they continued going to summer camp. Luckily for them, the next time Zeke moved was just a few towns over so it was much easier to stay in contact. Zeke's father's job required a lot of traveling, hence the reason for his moving around so much. And while Zeke's dad wanted him to go into the family business, Zeke wanted sports and baking.

Chad on the other hand…well, he just wanted sports. He'd been playing basketball his whole life. Not to mention that because of that and that he had lived in the same place since he was born, everyone knew who he was. Chad was used to being Mr. Popularity. What better reason to attend such a close school to home, anyway? Now even more people knew his name. Chad got respect from the boys, and demanded attention from girls. But as far as he was concerned, Chad already had a girl. Well…most of the time. To jump right to the point and make a long story short, Chad's relationship with his girlfriend of two years was constantly on and off. He hated going back and forth between liking her and hating her, but at the same time it was a roller coaster to him. And Chad loved roller coasters.

All the more reason Zeke envied his lifelong pal. Chad was always such the ladies man. Zeke was the more honest one. He had never been anything with a girl. Who was he kidding, he was lucky to even be friends with one girl. Poor guy never even had a first kiss. Some people mistook him as being gay just because of a few minor details. Zeke had gotten used to it, however. To him, it was his friend Chad that had the perfect life. Boy was he missing out on what a lie that was! Don't believe this long, pointless description? Well then listen for yourselves.

"Everything was going just fine last night until she had her weekly fit." Chad sighed.

"What was it about this time?" Zeke inquired.

"The movie we saw." Chad groaned. "She wanted a chick flick. AGAIN. I thought that, you know, I'd surprise her tonight and give her an action-filled chick flick. You know, romantic type guy who wants the girl but has to focus on saving the world while balancing a relationship. She gave the movie ten minutes and was out of the theater."

"That's rough, man." Zeke sympathized. Alright, so maybe Chad didn't have the perfect life. But at least it was something. What did Zeke have to show for his hard work? Decent basketball skills and a mean recipe for some killer cupcakes!

"Tell me about it." He sighed. "Sometimes I don't know why I put up with her."

"Maybe because you love her?" Zeke guessed.

Chad automatically burst out laughing. "You're joking right? C'mon man, love's got nothing to do with it. What is love, anyway? It's not even an emotion. It's just a word people use to describe how they feel about something."

Zeke raised an eyebrow. "But you just said what it means…"

He cut him off, "It's totally pointless. There's no such thing as love."

"Well then why are you still with her?" Zeke wondered.

"I know how my girl works." He shrugged his shoulders. The boys stopped at their lockers to pull out some clean clothes before hitting the showers and then Chad continued. "We make out, we fight, and less than a week later we're back to making out. She can't live without me."

Now let's be a little honest here. Chad was kind of full of himself. Just because he got girls so easily and was such a great basketball player, Chad thought he had it all. It was like a charmed life for him. Everything was handed to him on a silver platter. If you thought he had it easy, then if you saw his family you'd know how much more simple he had it. His mother was a lawyer and his father worked at the best bank in town. Needless to say, Chad never had to fight to get something he wanted.

"If you say so man." Zeke sighed, knowing better than to make a fight of it. "Oh hey, you wanna chill at my place later? I got fresh cake batter for our junk food/video game night."

"I don't know, I really should wait for a phone call from my girlfriend…" Chad said slowly. As soon as he turned on the water to his shower, he poked his head around the wall into Zeke's stall. Not like anything was seen because there was so much steam in there already. "What kinda cake batter?"

Zeke smirked, "Double chocolate chip." He snapped his fingers and added, "I even brought fresh icing. Blue, pink, white, and green."

Chad blinked. As he was splashed with some of the shower's back blow, his hair fell into his face in an instant. "Dude…that is so much better than waiting for some phone call!"

"What are we waiting for then?" Zeke laughed. "Let's clean up, change up, and get out of here."

Just as he finished saying that, there was a loud squirt, the sound of more shower water, and then the speeding of a boy out of the showers. "I'm already gone!" Chad called as he ran out.

Zeke just looked towards the door and blinked. Boy, that guy was even faster off the court for some junk food than he was on the court to steal the ball. Zeke should have expected that. He turned back to finish washing up and then he saw a fly buzzing around.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" he asked it. "You should be outside." He watched as it continued to fly around. "I think I'm gonna call you Buzzy." Zeke decided. He smiled and played a whole fantasy in his head. "And I'll keep you in my room and feed you my leftover dinner crumbs and make you a little fly bed…"

His eyes then widened as he saw a heavy textbook slam shut right where the fly was. Zeke slowly looked to the owner of the book and saw Chad smirking and had a towel wrapped around his waist. And let's not forget the heavy book in his hand he used to crush the fly.

"Got it Zeke. No worries pal, that guy won't be bugging us anymore. Or steal out junk food!" Chad grinned.

Zeke gasped loudly and fell right down to his knees. "BUZZY!"

Chad laughed at his friend's reaction. As he did a female walked by them, almost around the same age. She was the kind of beauty every guy would dream to have holding their arm. Her skin was a smooth, deep coca shade similar to Chad's. Her black hair looked so sleek and shiny; it went just past her shoulders and cut from an angle, something a good number of girls hadn't dared to do. Her eyes were a glowing brown and her body had curves in all the right places. She looked like the kind of girl that had gone to a private school before, but by no means did it look like a girl that could be pushed around. The young woman spotted the two boys and walked over to them.

"Excuse me, do you know where the main building is?" she asked them.

Zeke's mouth dropped as his eyes fell on the girl. Man was she hot! But Chad didn't seem fazed at all. It was probably because he didn't think anything of it or because he was already taken.

"Yeah, it's just around the corner. Big building with a Redhaws logo. You can't miss it." Chad answered.

"Thanks." She replied with a nod before starting to walk away.

"Hey…you single?" Zeke managed to get out just before she was out of sight.

The girl smirked and turned back to them. "Sorry. I'm spoken for." She answered before taking her leave. It was a nice try, but she didn't have time for fun little antics like that. She had different plans in mind. Making her way in the right direction, she quickly found the main building on campus. She entered and walked into one of the offices. She then walked over to one of the secretaries sitting at their desk. The lady looked up as she stopped typing on her computer.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

The girl nodded. "My name's Taylor McKessie. I'm a transfer student. I was told this is where I have to go."

"Yes it is." She nodded. "Do you have your transcripts from your previous college?"

"Yes I do." Taylor nodded before pulling out a small stack of papers from the folder she had in her arms. "My boyfriend went through the same thing last week. He told me exactly what to do. Everything should be in order."

The secretary took a few moments to skim the papers. This Taylor was definitely some kind of organized. Efficient, even.

"Everything appears to be in order." She said. "We're just getting ready to close for the day so I suggest you come back tomorrow to finalize everything."

"Thank you." Taylor replied before taking her leave from the office. As soon as she walked out of the building, she took out her cell phone and made a call. "Hey." She said, although the person on the other line was unknown. "Yeah, I just have to finalize everything tomorrow. You've got everything finished, too? …. That's great. …. Yeah, I can't wait to see you either. How does lunch tomorrow sound?" She smiled before getting ready to hang up. "Alright. See you then, Troy." Taylor then put her phone away and continued making her way through campus.

Taylor appeared to be not just a brilliant girl, but a simple one. She's no different from either of the boys. She grew up in a small town in California. She was the bookworm of every grade. It wasn't like she led a charmed or exciting life. The highlight of her life, aside from becoming valedictorian of her graduating class in high school was meeting her boyfriend. Sure, they were pretty serious. But there was no way Taylor was the kind of girl to devote her entire life to her boyfriend. It was just a shame that he didn't always see it that way. He took things way too seriously. One day Taylor was going to decide what to do with him. But until then, she was content with right where she was. She and her boyfriend were now attending the same college and everything was perfectly on track.

Too bad she had no idea that the track she was on now was about to take more turns than she could ever have imagined.

* * *

Yes, very short first chapter. The friendships aren't really anything like in the movies. Instead of Troy and Chad being friends forever, it's Chad and Zeke. So I guess maybe you could consider this story AU. Zeke will be one of the minor characters in this story, as will at least one other Wildcat. For anyone who's confused, everyone is about 18 or 19, putting them in their second year of college. Now you guys are probably wondering, ok if Chad is dating Sharpay why is Taylor introduced in this chapter right after Chad? Oh come on, you all know why! lol So that means you know who you're meeting next chapter and I promise after that, everything will start to pick up. So if you like, feel free to review. And if you don't like or think it's boring...well then I'll probably curl up in a ball and sit in a dark corner agreeing with you. XD Hey, whether there's humor in the story or a/n's, I'm always gonna be putting it somewhere!


	3. Chapter 2

Yes, another chapter right off the bat. Since the first chapter was so short and just in introduction I figured I'd get another one up. I do not know if I'm naming each chapters or just numbering them yet. But luckily I do know which song will be coming first in the story. ^^ No, it's not in this chapter. I'd say to expect it in chapter 3 or 4. Alright I'm really slow with talking today, so I'll let you all get to reading about some of the other characters .And yes, you will learn more about them as the story goes on.

* * *

"Man can you believe this, Gabs?"

The Filipino turned her head to her friend. Her hair was a dark brown, nice and wavy, and she had a pair of bright eyes. As far as looks go, most guys would definitely classify her as hot. Though she looked like a naïve person, what she lacked in maturity she made up for with brains.

"What's that, Troy?" she asked.

"Taylor's finally coming. We're gonna be going to the same school. We're actually gonna be living together!" Troy replied, sounding excited.

Now Troy was something of every girl's dream. His locks were the perfect combination of messy and tamed. If he woke up with bed head one morning, his hair would still look good. He was pretty tall, looking absolutely no older than twenty. Even under the loosest fitting attire his figure could still be easily depicted. He was in great shape and had the body of an athlete. His smile may have looked cocky sometimes, but it was perfectly pearly white. His most defining feature was his blue eyes, which made almost any girl faint with delight.

Oh no, Troy and Gabriella weren't a couple by any means. They could easily be mistaken for a pair, but only because they were so close. The two of them grew up together. They lived in northern New Mexico their entire lives. Their mothers were co-workers and the best of friends. Yeah, they thought Troy and Gabriella would hook up someday. The two tried that, but decided it might wreck their friendship. They were perfectly happy being like brother and sister. It made sense, as they were almost total opposites.

Troy was a nice guy with a big heart, but he was all about the sports. He grew up learning basketball, golf, and baseball from his father. He was nowhere near as smart as Gabriella, but he was able to get by. Although troy had a nasty habit of singing in the shower. Gabriella would always tease him about how that was what would get him singing somewhere like Carnegie Hall one day. It made Troy nervous when she said that for some reason, but then Gabriella would tell him how it was all one big joke. Troy actually loved singing. He could just never have the guts to get up on stage and perform for a huge crowd. Actually, no one even knew he loved to sing. When he went to college at Berkley in California, he went there for basketball. While he did take one or two music classes, everything else revolved around sports. That's all anyone ever saw him as, was a sports guy.

Gabriella was the same age as Troy, although she was technically six months younger. He was like a big brother to her, always looking out for her and protecting her. But with that kind of relationship came its down sides – like when she wanted to get a guy to notice her and be her boyfriend and Troy would get all defensive and scare the guy off. She knew he meant well, but sometimes it just got so out of hand. It didn't stop her from loving Troy like family. She was the smart one between the two of them. She always got such great grades and was known as the teacher's pet. Every time someone looked at Gabriella they'd see a sweet, innocent, brilliant girl. Too bad that's all they ever saw. Gabriella wanted to be seen as something more. One thing not a lot of people did know was that she was incredibly stubborn. Oh yeah, that will definitely be seen later on. Let's just say there's a whole side to Gabriella people didn't see a lot.

"Are you sure you're not going too fast for her?" Gabriella asked. She had never actually met Taylor. Aside from knowing about how smart the girl was, Gabriella only knew that Troy had met Taylor at summer camp one year and that was why Troy had decided to go to Berkley, because that's where she was going.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Well it's just that every time you get a girlfriend, you rush into things. Why haven't you taken it slow with any of them?" she replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Troy shook his head. "I'm a big boy, Gabs. I know what I'm doing. It's not like we're gonna elope or something. We're just going to a new school and living in a small one bedroom apartment together."

Gabriella folded her arms, growing a bit suspicious. She quirked an eyebrow, "And does she know it's one bedroom?"

Troy paused for a minute. He slowly faced his friend fully. She was sitting on the bed in his room as he was going through a few of his things. Hey, he'd only gotten back in town the other day and he still had some things from his last school to unpack.

"Well…she knows it's an apartment." He answered.

Gabriella sighed. "Troy I don't want to see you scare another girl off."

"I haven't scared that many off…" he started.

"Sixteen. Give or take." She answered easily, folding her arms. Gabriella was never one to lie; anyone could tell if she was lying from a thousand miles away. But then when Gabriella told the truth, it was just too honest.

Troy's face fell. "Was it really that many?"

"Well, four of those were actual girlfriends you scared away. The rest were girls who liked you and somewhere between the first and second dates they ran away from you." Gabriella admitted.

He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. "I just feel like I always have something to prove. C'mon Gabs, I'm captain of a basketball team but I can't hold down one steady girl."

"Well when you only get dating advice from your father…" she started.

"Ok, ok, I get it." Troy groaned.

Gabriella sighed, not meaning for all of this to sound harsh. She softened her voice, "Look I've never met this girl you're dating, but you always had good taste. She has to be something special if you're trying to move in with her now. All I'm saying is that if you have someone good then don't overdo things. Don't go pushing them away, Troy."

"Ok, Mom," he replied sarcastically, "so what do I do?"

"Just take things slowly." She shrugged her shoulders. "And if things don't work out, then start fresh with a new girl when you're ready. And be sure to go slowly. That's all it takes."

Troy shook his head. "Oh I don't plan on starting with a new girl any time soon. Taylor and I are gonna be together for a long time."

* * *

"RYAN!"

Through the corridors of a rather large house, a lanky blond male rushed up the stairs and following the sound of the screeching voice. He was breathing heavily, doing his best to try and catch up with it.

"RYAN!"

He continued running, panting as he got further and further down the hall. He didn't look very fit at all, but if he was running all this way and not fainting yet then he had to be in some kind of shape. His grabbed his hat, which was almost flying off of his head as he ran; it revealed his short blond hair and gave a better view of his eyes.

"RYAN!"

He slid down the hall and past one of the opened doors. Struggling to get his balance again, he nearly crashed before managing to get back on his feet and getting back to the pink door in one piece He quickly adjusted his hat and caught his breath before entering the room…the very pink room.

"You called Shar?" he asked.

His eyes fell on a female who looked similar to him, with the white skin tone and blond hair. But hers looked like the roots were dyed brown and her eyes were just a slightly different shade. She was a skinny-ish figure and was completely dressed in pink. Her blond locks were slightly curly and beside her was a plate of chocolates and a small dog laying down on the bed.

"Has Chad called yet?" she asked sweetly.

"Not yet sis." He shook his head.

Yes, brother and sister. What was your first clue?

She groaned and picked up one of her pillows, throwing it at Ryan. "What does he always do this to men, Ryan? Tell me!" she demanded.

Now Ryan knew his sister better than anyone. After all, they were twins. Sharpay was very dramatic. She was very much into the theater, much like he was. But they had two different goals with it. Sharpay wanted to be a singer and an actress and Ryan wanted to be a choreographer. She was basically the leader and he was the follower, the main reasons being that she was ten minutes older and she was far more…well, let's say controlling. Sharpay could very easily tell people what to do and was able to take any criticism someone could give her and still stand proud and tall. Ryan had some self-confidence issues at points, but even though he knew his sister could be bossy sometimes he still looked up to her and loved her. It's what siblings did, after all. And one thing Ryan knew about Sharpay is that when she got a new boyfriend, she got very moody. Especially when he didn't return her phone calls.

Now growing up with someone like Sharpay, Ryan knew very well what girls liked. He was a total ladies man even though he would never admit it. He was a good listener, always complimented girls, liked what girls liked – aside from dresses and make-up of course – and could easily talk about his feelings. What girl wouldn't want a guy like that? But that also meant he was good with relationships. Granted, Ryan hadn't been in a lot, but he still had an idea of it. He's seen Sharpay go through enough of them and watched enough teen drama shows to know. If a relationship started off rocky, then it would not end well. And from what he saw with Sharpay and her boyfriend, it was nothing but rocks. Yet somehow they were still together for two years…with being on and off. He had no idea how Sharpay did it. Ryan knew Chad was an ok guy; he'd met him a few times. But one thing Ryan would never admit to Sharpay's face, mainly because she'd never want to hear of it, is that Chad wasn't Sharpay's type.

"My first guess would be basketball practice." He answered honestly. Playing baseball in elementary school, Ryan was aware that sports were very time consuming.

"Well he should still call me first." She insisted.

Oh yeah, when the little princess didn't come first, she was in a bad mood.

"I'm sure he'll call…" Ryan said hesitantly.

Sharpay twirled a strand of hair through one of her fingers. "Don't sound so insecure, Ry." She told him. "Now do you know what I go through for this boy?"

One super sweet attitude with Sharpay would lead to a very angry attitude. Ryan prepared himself for that.

"Um…a lot?"

Sharpay angrily threw one of her chocolates at him, which thankfully Ryan was able to dodge. "More than a lot! I make all the dates, I make all the reservations at the fancy restaurants, and I always call him first! What does that son of a –beep- do for me?"

Ryan gulped. "I'll…I'll just go do some yoga in my room…" he stammered as he tried walking out.

Sharpay sighed, "Ry wait."

Ryan hesitantly stopped and turned back to his sister.

Sharpay got off her bed and walked over to him. "I'm sorry. You know I value your opinion."

"Yeah…" he nodded slowly, wondering for a minute where she was going with this.

"Then tell me as my honest, loving brother," she replied as she put a hand on his shoulders, "why won't my boyfriend call me back?"

Ryan thought for a minute. He had to plan his response carefully, as to not annoy his sister in any way.

"You want my honest opinion?"

She nodded.

"Well then…I honestly think it could be one of two things." Ryan answered. "It could be that he's busy with basketball and doesn't have as much free time to devote to you as either of you want. Or it could be because maybe it's time to break up."

Sharpay stared at him blankly. It was for that moment that Ryan thought he had said something wrong. But then Sharpay burst out laughing. She was almost falling over trying to contain her laughter.

"Good one, Ryan." She laughed.

"Um…it was?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Oh yeah." She laughed. "Please, do you honestly think that AfroMan will decide when it's time to break up with me? I so make all the rules. It's over when I say it's over."

Well at least Ryan didn't say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Even he knew better than to mess with Sharpay Evans.

"So then…. When is it over?" he inquired.

"When I say it is." She answered simply, her giggles dying down. "Now be a dear and pick up a few things at the store for me." She pulled out a sparkling pink notepad and handed it to Ryan. "I have a monologue to rehearse for my drama class at U of A." She smiled and strutted back over to her bed.

Ryan raised an eyebrow and slowly looked over the list. "New sunglasses, a chew toy for Boi, Pretty in Pink nail polish…" he read to himself. Then his eyes widened at the last object. Just because he was more feminine than most guys didn't mean he had to pick _that_ thing up…did it? Ryan gulped and slowly looked at his sister, lowering his voice as he said the last item aloud, "…Tampons?"

Sharpay just smiled and nodded. "And don't forget to pick up a nice new hat for yourself. You deserve one. Ciao, Ry!"

* * *

Ok I really hope you guys found something funny in this chapter, because that's exactly what I was going for. Alright, it was mainly the end of the whole Ryan and Sharpay scene...alright if you guys don't think it's funny then no need to laugh. So yes, we're seeing a few different sides of the characters here. Insecure Troy, ladies man Ryan...ok we all knew he was a ladies man already didn't we? lol Anyway, Gabriella and Troy are not dating in this one as you can tell but I still wanted them to have some kind of relationship with each other so they are like brother and sister here, which I'm hoping everyone finds enjoyable at one point of another. Gabriella is also the main supporting character, as Troy is not the only one she knows and you'll see why...soon. Not saying when, but soon. Ryan, along with Zeke, is another minor character, but I've got plans for him later on in the story. Let's just say maybe Troy, Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor won't be the only ones finding something out in this story. 0=) I don't believe I have anything else to say, so I will leave it at that and I will try to get another chapter up soon and make the story really pick up. I also wish Happy Holidays to everyone! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy New Year, Happy...um...whatever other holiday this month I may be forgetting!


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**Alright everyone, I'm sorry I pretty much haven't touched this story in a few weeks. Normally I know sometimes maybe I could go about a month without touching a story but part of that would also deal with schoolwork. And while I'm on vacation for two more weeks, i have been trying to write the next chapter for this. I started with an entire outline of the story, a brief description of each chapter, and any songs to use and which songs to be incorporated into which chapters. Now you'd think that means I'd be on a roll with this. Honestly, that's what I thought, too. For about a week I had been trying to write chapter three, which would be the last of the slow chapters before it would really pick up. But as much as I have tried to write it and get the story moving, I have barely managed to get half way through chapter three with little success. So the point of this author's note is to give a proper reason and to let you guys know so you're not constantly waiting for an update here. I think for everyone who's read a story of mine, it's obvious that I love Chaylor stories. Well, that's also my comfort zone. It's what all of my stories have been focusing on. And I'm sorry to say that I'm not ready to step out of that comfort zone yet. I don't believe that right now I can write an entire story half focusing on Chaylor. It also does not help that I don't believe in what I'm writing. I am very much aware that throughout stories characters develop, but right now I don't believe what I've written about the HSM characters to be true and I don't believe in the story line that I'm writing. I don't believe that Troy would be with Sharpay (completely) or Taylor and I don't believe that Chad would be with Sharpay. I thought that I could step out of my comfort zone and expand by writing with different couples, even for a short amount of time. I really hope you guys can forgive me for cutting the story so soon, but I hope that at some point in the future I will be able to get back to this, as so much planning has already been put into it and it would be a shame for it to go to waste. And I feel the need to explain myself because I feel that you deserve an explanation for my stopping.

However, I'm not going to give up writing at all. I still have other ideas for stories and I hope you all will still be interested in reading them. Even now, I have a poll on my profile asking which Disney crossover I should write. I have had such an amazing time writing Beauty and the Beast with Chaylor and I'm looking forward to doing another one. My original Disney Crossover idea was going to be Oliver & Company as I was able to figure out a majority of the characters, and also because I had this thought that all of the Disney Princess movies would be represented in story by a different HSM girl. But like I've mentioned, I realized that I can't have half or more of a story focusing on a couple that isn't Chaylor. So therefore, any story you guys would like me to write will be Chaylor. I have also posted a forum discussing Disney crossovers (the link is on my profile) and I have discussed some possibilities with MermaidRam85. We have talked about possibilities for The Little Mermaid and Cinderella and I just got so inspired by all of it. I am aware that MermaidRam will also be choosing between Cinderella and Little Mermaid for an HSM/Disney crossover, and while I look forward to that I also don't want to end up writing the same story she chooses. On my poll, I'm allowing everyone to vote for up to 2 stories, especially if you can't choose between two that you would love to read. If the victor is the same one MermaidRam chooses to write, I will start writing the second choice. But until then, I will continue updating Classic Disney Meets New Disney and thinking of any other possible stories to write. Any suggestions for stories you have, please feel free to PM me or post in the forum. I look forward to writing stories that you will all enjoy, and if we're lucky maybe one day I'll learn not to talk so much during any of my stories. I can't wait to hearing from you all.

Later, Adios, Aloha, Peace, and all of those other wonderful things, Lori


End file.
